


Intoxicating

by LunnarEclipse



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, In more ways than one, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reno is LOUD when he's drunk, Rude gets third-wheeled, Sorry Rude, Unnamed Reader, i havent been to a club in over a year, no y/n, this is how im coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnarEclipse/pseuds/LunnarEclipse
Summary: A fun night out with your partner Reno turns a bit more heated than expected... especially since the two of you can't seem to keep your hands off each other.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII) & Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Intoxicating

Obnoxious laughter rang out through the bar, melding with the sounds of the crowd and the loud, hypnotic music that boomed through the large speakers. 

At a small table in the back of the room, you sat with a smile on your face, your eyes glazed and head cocked to the side as you watched Reno tell a story in his usual animated fashion. 

“You should have _seen_ it!” he wheezed. “Tseng’s first mission out into the world… and he gets his ass kicked by a _wererat!”_ his hand, coiled into a fist, slammed repeatedly onto the wooden table in utter hysterics.

You broke into a cackle and gently dabbed the corner of your eyes with a spare cocktail napkin in an effort to keep your tears from smearing your makeup. 

The both of you were well past tipsy at this point, hell, way past _drunk,_ much to the dismay of Reno’s work partner Rude, who sat adjacent to the two of you nursing his own drink. 

_“Shut_ up!” you gasped and your head whipped over to stare at Rude. “Is that true?”

He took a generous sip of his drink, a classic scotch on-the-rocks, a small smile breaking his characteristically hard facade. 

You let out an elated laugh and excitedly pointed at him as you bounced in your seat. “It _is,_ isn’t it? Oh, _fuck—_ that _is_ funny,”

“I know, right?” Reno exclaimed. 

“Now, we’re telling you this in confidence,” Rude said and gestured to you. “So I can only hope that you won’t run and tell Tseng all that you’ve heard tonight,”

You could hardly believe your ears. Was Rude… teasing you? A giddy smile erupted on your face and you made a show of sealing your lips and throwing away the key. 

“I won’t say a thing,”

“But you just did,” Reno retorted and began to laugh stupidly as you lightly swatted at his arm.

You huffed and folded your arms across your chest as you pouted. “You’re so _meeean_ ,” you whined dramatically, but your eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Aww, come on baby, I didn’t mean it,” he replied with an equal amount of playfulness. His arm wrapped around your shoulder and he tugged you close, his warm breath fanning across your lips. 

His eyes are hooded and he leans closer, your teeth biting down on your lower lip as he whispered, “Let me make it up to you—”

“If you two want to take this somewhere private, be my guest,” Rude snarked. “At least spare me from having to watch your foreplay,”

You burst out laughing again and Reno flashed his friend a smirk. 

“What? Not an exhibitionist? Thought that might be your thing since you’ve always loved to show off your moves,” 

As always, Reno was quick on the rebound and it looked like he’d gotten the upper-hand this round, with Rude opting to stay silent as he finished his drink. 

“Are my eyes playing tricks on me or are you _blushing?”_ you grinned and Rude huffed, purposefully turning away from you to further obscure his features in the dark lighting of the club. 

“Come on babe, you’re embarrassing him!” Reno replied, not sounding the _least_ bit sympathetic. 

Rude grumbled something about having to put up with a couple of drunken fools before he hopped off his barstool and said, “I’m going to get another drink,”

“He’s deflecting, we’ve got ‘em cornered,” Reno sneered and you could hardly contain your rambunctious laughter, hopelessly clutching at your sides as Rude stomped off.

“Oh,” you gasped and fanned yourself with both hands. “Do you think we were being too harsh?”

“Nah, he’s fine,” he said and carefully hopped off his seat to wrap his arms around your waist and bury his face in the crook of your neck. “Now I get you all to myself,”

You giggle when you feel his warm lips begin to trail down your neck and you hum softly, eyes slipping close as his hands sensually trail up your body. When you feel him brazenly grab at your breasts, you crane your neck back to give him an incredulous look.

The smirk he flashed down at you has you involuntarily rubbing your thighs together. You know he’s trying to push his luck, so it came as no surprise when he gives them an experimental squeeze, testing the waters. 

Your mouth parts open, ever so slightly, before you gently grab a hold of his wrists to pull him away from you as you hop off your own seat.

“What’s the matter?” he mused and pulled you to him with a tug of his arms. His wrists slipped out of your loose grip and landed on the globes of your ass, kneading the soft flesh beneath his fingers. “Getting shy on me babydoll?”

You shook your head and chuckled softly, resting your forehead against his as you trailed your index finger across his plump lower lip. 

“Now what makes you say that?” you challenged and your eyes flashed dangerously. 

He smiled cheekily and you felt the tip of his tongue prod at your finger. Before you had time to react, he opened his mouth and sucked it inside, putting on a big show as he moaned and sensually rubbed his tongue back and forth along your finger.

It drew a wistful sigh from you and your lucid body sagged against his. Reno’s hips rut into yours in response, spurred on by the sound and the feeling sent a molten fire raging through you.

But then you get a hold of your senses and retract your finger to place both hands on the center of his chest. Dragging your long nails down the expanse of exposed flesh, they left subtle red marks in their wake and you leaned forward to whisper in his ear,

“Naughty little thing,”

The rasp in your voice sent a chill down Reno’s spine and you relished in the subtle moan you drew from his lips. 

“I’ll see that you pay for that later,” you hissed. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, baby,” 

You kissed him, fiercely, emboldened by the alcohol and the intoxicating heat radiating off his body. Your hands found refuge in his short, red hair and you pulled— hard.

He moaned wantonly into the kiss and a lascivious smirk spread across your painted lips. As you pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connected your mouths and you made an appreciative noise in the back of your throat. 

“Come on,” you purred and interlocked one of your hands together. “Let’s go dance,”

Reno blinked back the drunken, lustful haze long enough to finally register your suggestion and he silently nodded his head in agreement.

The dance floor was fairly crowded, not that you minded, and filled with a wide array of people. There was some dancing by themselves, hopped up on their drug of choice, while others were clustered together in groups, sticking close by and gossiping amongst one another. It was safe to say the place was _bumping._

After shoving through the dense crowd, you managed to secure a spot that didn’t leave you feeling _too_ cramped. The music was loud and drowned out all your thoughts, pounding in your head almost euphorically and you grinned, raising your arms into the air as you started to dance.

A pair of hands wrap around your wrists and then trail down the expanse of your arms. It tickles you a bit and you giggle, tongue poking between your teeth as you stare up into deep blue eyes.

Reno smiled at you, the kind of smile that always sent your heart aflutter. Rude had teased him about it several times and Reno would always vehemently insist that he had _no_ idea what he was talking about. Meanwhile, you’d be silently relishing in how adoringly he looked at you. 

The blunt feeling of his nails lightly scratching at your exposed skin made the hair on the back of your neck rise up and the contrast of his cool, leather, fingerless gloves caused you to squirm. 

He chuckled, a low sound that echoed in his chest and rumbled against your back. His hands finally settled on the sides of your hips, squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers. 

You smiled again and wrapped your arms firmly around his neck, slowly bending at your knees as you arched your back and sensually rolled your hips. 

Reno gasped quietly, his grip tightening as you purposefully rubbed your ass against his hardening cock to the rhythm of the song. 

“Fuck,” he whispered and you giggled. 

You felt him spread his legs a bit and then he too joined in on your little dance, grinding against you in tandem to the beat. 

You hummed and bit your lip as you gazed up at him, his own eyes hooded and shining with an intensity that instantly left you weak in the knees. 

A particularly harsh thrust has your own eyes rolling into the back of your head, your nails sinking into the skin of his neck as you suppress a moan.

Reno gasped again, his breath hot and heavy against your ear. _“Fuck,”_ he whispered and you felt your muscles _clench._ “You feel so _fucking_ good. You’re _so_ fucking sexy,” he slurred.

And you couldn’t take it anymore.

Standing on your tiptoes, you yank on his hair and pull him down for a fierce kiss. You moan, loudly and unabashedly and buck against him as he lightly slapped your ass and jutted his tight leather pants against your aching cunt.

You’re panting when you finally pull away, turning around and urging him down to whisper,

“Bathroom. Now.”

He never needed to be told twice. 

Grabbing a tight hold of your hand he pushed through the crowd like a man on a _mission._ Your excited laughter trailed behind the two of you as you ran and Reno couldn’t help but join into your giddy mood. 

The way there was a bit of a blur and you were eternally grateful that you hadn’t tripped on your heels and eaten _shit._ You see a door and hardly have time to discern exactly _which_ bathroom he chose before he pulls you into his waiting embrace with a firm tug on your arm.

He cradled your face, the two of you sharing a few teasing, playful kisses till you eagerly lead him into an empty stall. You lock the door behind you and then are immediately pulled into another kiss.

It’s passionate and causes your head to swim more than any of the alcohol. Reno’s tongue is hot and pliant against your own, tasting of hard liquor and a hint of sweetness that melded with a flavor that was uniquely _him_ ; it was intoxicating.

Your hands popped open the _few_ buttons he always left closed on his blazer and immediately began to lightly scratch at his exposed pectorals. Breaking away for a split second, you drag your tongue between the dip in his muscles, trailing up the sides of his neck until you met him for another heated kiss. 

When you finally managed to pull yourself away, his face furrowed in confusion, his eyebrows scrunching together and his lips set almost in a pout. The sight made you chuckle and you gave him one more quick peck before descending to your knees and placing your hands on his thighs.

“Oh,” he said aloud and his expression changed to one of genuine surprise. 

You gazed up at him with big eyes while your fingers got to work on his belt. It was a bit of a struggle, especially since it finally hit you just _how_ drunk you were but eventually, you heard the signature _clink_ of the buckle and you shoved it aside to yank down the zipper.

Reno gently threaded his fingers through your hair as you tugged his pants down, and you snickered to yourself at how _hard_ you had to pull over the ever-growing tent in his boxers.

His slacks pooled around his ankles and you playfully traced the elastic seam of his boxers with your fingers before you yanked those down as well.

Reno groaned softly as his hard dick bounced against his clothed stomach and you fluttered your eyes coquettishly up at him, blowing a quick stream of cold air on the head of his cock. It was already weeping with precum and your mouth watered at the sight.

You grabbed the base of his cock and gave it a stroke, Reno sighing quietly at the feeling of your soft hands. Opening your mouth, you slowly slide the base of his head on the flat part of your tongue, letting the saliva gather and pool before carefully pushing yourself lower and lower.

He moaned as your lips, lipstick long since smeared and faded, met up with your fist and you pulled back, sucking hard as you trailed your tongue along one of his prominent veins. 

You stayed at the tip for a moment, hollowing out your cheeks and flicking your tongue against his slit as you generously coated his dick with your spit in a few languid strokes. You then moved both hands back to his hips and laid your knees flat on the ground as you started to bob your head back and forth in earnest.

 _“Fuck,”_ he moaned, his voice cracking and making a puddle form between your legs. 

You moaned around him and the grip on your hair tightened by just a fraction, his hips thrusting shallowly down your throat in response. 

You sucked him hard each time you pulled back, the sound wet and obscene— anyone would know what you were doing the second they walked in here and that thought only spurred you on.

Reno was trying so hard to hold back his moans and you could tell. Every time you pushed back, he’d cover his mouth with his hand and while the sight of him like this was all well and good, you wanted _more._

Taking a deep breath, you gingerly inch yourself down his cock, eventually taking him _entirely_ into your mouth. He went so far back you’d for sure choke, and you did, but the sound Reno made in response was well worth it. 

You did this a few times, each time pulling back with a deliberate slowness so you could swirl your tongue around every aching inch of his cock. You let him go with a wet _pop_ and give him a mischievous smirk, taking him back in your hand to stroke him. 

“You’re so _big,”_ you fawned with a faux-innocence and he groaned. You trailed your tongue back down the underside of his shaft until you reached his balls, where you blessed the both of them with their own private session. 

At the same time, you increased the pace of your hand, occasionally halting near the tip to rub the rough callus of your thumb across his sensitive head. 

Reno moaned brokenly behind the hand currently clamped over his mouth, unable to stop himself and it drove you _crazy._

You pulled back to sit up straight again, peering up at him and relishing in the sight of his flushed cheeks, hooded eyes, and heaving chest speckled with sweat.

His thighs began to tremble and you grinned, cheekily asking, “Are you gonna cum?”

He moaned loudly in response and you gave him a firm squeeze as you continued to stroke him. “Are you close? Oh, I can _feel_ you trembling,” you mocked and the hand in your hair tightened its grip, pulling so tightly that it made your scalp prickle. 

You chuckled and briefly took him in your mouth to roll your tongue around his girth before pulling away and he groaned with impatience. “Alright, alright,” you mused. “If you want it so bad, you better give me every last drop,”

His grip loosened and he gratefully stroked the side of your face, his head tilting back in anticipation.

Except, you had other plans.

Picking yourself up off the floor, you drag your tongue across his exposed throat and Reno jumps in surprise.

He stared at you with an air of confusion, his eyes squinting slightly as his intoxicated brain attempts to figure out how exactly you went from _there_ to _here._

It suddenly dawns on him and he scoffs in frustration, whining, “What’s the big idea? Are you really gonna leave me hanging like that?” he sounded almost pitiful and you gave him a sympathetic look, interlocking one of your hands as you kissed along his knuckles.

“No,” you replied and shook your head. “I said I wanted you to give me every last drop. I just didn’t say _where,”_

You slowly directed his hand under your dress and pressed his palm against your aching pussy.

Reno openly moaned and cupped your cunt in his hands, rubbing against your lips with his long, slender fingers.

“All this? Just for sucking me off?” he grinned cockily. “You must want it _bad,”_ he husked and wrapped one of his arms around your waist to pull you into a hungry kiss.

He shoved your underwear aside to play with your clit and moaned. “Gods, you’re _so_ fucking _wet,”_

You bit down on his lower lip and mewled, cupping his face in your hands as you kissed him again and tried your best to spread your legs even wider to give him even more access to your greedy core.

Two fingers slipped in between your drenched folds and you gasped, throwing your head back. Reno curled his wrist and thrust shallowly into you, the feeling of his leather gloves rubbing against you so _exquisitely_ making your eyes roll into the back of your head.

He nips at the exposed skin of your neck, sliding his tongue along your jawline, and then he’s kissing you again. He adds a third finger and your muscles clench tightly around him, making a series of moans echo in his mouth that sound vaguely like his name.

“So sexy,” he muttered against your lips, the two of you panting as he stared at you in a haze. “The sounds you make drive me _crazy,”_

A pathetic whimper leaves your lips as he took out his fingers and grinded his rock hard cock against your underwear instead.

“Don’t think I forgot what you did to me, sweetheart,” he purred and your muscles involuntarily twitched at the tone of his voice. 

“Oh?” you challenged breathlessly. “I think _you’re_ the one who seems to be forgetting something,” 

“What? That thing I did with your finger?” he scoffed. “Yours was _so_ much worse!” 

You took a firm grip on the lapels of his suit and tugged him forward, your lips dancing across his as you sultrily whispered, “I said you’d pay for what you did earlier,” and oh how you shuddered in delight at his eyes going wide as he tantalizingly licked his swollen lips. “Now, make me _cum_ on that thick cock of yours, Reno,”

Your words left him dizzy and he cupped the back of your head and kissed you again, drinking up your wistful sighs like precious water. 

“Well, if you insist,” he replied in a playful tone but his voice was laced in a heady rasp that made you weak in the knees. He easily twirled you around and you giggled as your back slammed into his hard, toned chest. 

“Bend over and spread your legs for me, sweetheart,” he husked.

You did as you were told, bracing the palms of your hands on either side of the door and arching your back, inviting him to take what he wanted with an alluring shake of your ass.

He groped at your cheeks, kneading them beneath his hands and bunching up your dress as he pushed it out of the way. His fingers fiddle with the band of your underwear, much like you did his and he let the elastic snap once, and then twice, before hooking his index fingers around each side and easily sliding them off. 

You turned your head to the side to catch him sticking them into one of his suit pockets and he gave you a sinister smile when he noticed you staring.

“For safekeeping,” he joked and affectionately patted the pocket. 

You scoffed and shook your head at his antics until you felt the head of his cock nudge your entrance. You gasped and bit your lip in anticipation, wanting him to fill you up _so_ badly.

He pushed in agonizingly slow and the two of you gasped in unison. You could have sworn you saw stars from his first shallow thrust and he bit back a moan, the heat of you almost being too much to bear. 

“So tight,” he moaned and slammed into you again, your toes curling at the feeling. “So hot. _Fuck,_ you feel _so good,”_

“So do you,” you rasped and looked back at him, moving your hips in tandem with his own. “So, so good,” you babbled. “You feel so _good Reno,”_

He bent forward and rested his forehead against the top of your head, grunting in pleasure. He started to pant against the shell of your ear and picked up the pace, the force of his thrusts causing the door to shake slightly on its weak hinges. 

You cried out, lost in your own little bubble of euphoria and he immediately slapped his hand over your mouth. 

“Now, now,” he said in between harsh breaths. “We can’t have anyone overhearing us, babe. I haven’t fulfilled your request,”

He punctuated his words with a series of deep, hard-hitting thrusts that left you trembling in his grip.

“Unless, you _wanted_ someone to walk in,” he sneered.

Your pussy clenched around him in response and he chuckled, dragging one of his fingers up the length of your spine. “Ooh, you like that?” he groaned and started to ram into you again. “You like the thought of someone coming in here and hearing you? Hearing you _scream_ as you take this cock?”

You moaned loudly, muffled by his hand, and desperately grip one of his forearms as you arch your back into his touch. 

“Fuck,” Reno moaned and pounded into you without abandon. “The thought of you… walking back out there… my cum _dripping_ between your legs…” 

You were muttering incoherently under his glove, your eyebrows arched high up on your face and pleasure burning in your veins. The tone of his voice, the moans vibrating in your ear… you were practically _gushing_ at his dirty talk and you _loved_ it.

“Fuck you’re such a good girl, look at how well you take it. So good… so _fucking_ good…!”

He’d already riled you up so bad earlier that it was no wonder you were already so close and it was only a matter of time before you started to spasm slightly in his grip.

“Oh, _fuck,_ that’s it—cum on my cock,” he choked out and you finally snapped.

Your muscles tightened around him in a vice grip, fluttering sporadically as a powerful orgasm barreled through you, and you _wailed._

Reno cried out in shock, his thrusts coming to an abrupt halt as you rode out your orgasm, his mouth falling open in a cry of silent pleasure. 

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” he groaned into the crook of your neck. “Cum on my cock… that’s a good girl,”

He attempted a few more shallow thrusts and you trembled, reaching back to grab his ponytail and urge him down for a sloppy kiss.

You sighed contently, your muscles relaxing as the euphoria washed over you and settled your nerves. You smiled against his lips and lazily bounced your hips and he moaned, hot and desperate against your tongue.

You pulled back and yanked on his hair again, his dick twitching inside you. “Mhmm…” you hummed. “Now it’s your turn,”

He kissed you again, his hips slamming into yours with such force that it knocks your breath away. 

“That’s it,” you egged on, your ass bouncing with every thrust. “Use me, let me make you cum,”

Reno leaned forward and kissed the exposed skin of your shoulder in a desperate attempt to quiet the helpless moans that were flowing out of his mouth. 

_“Fuck,”_ he practically sobbed. _“Fuck_ gorgeous, you’re gonna make me cum—!”

“Yes, yes, _yes!”_ you begged. “I _want_ to feel you cum. Fill me up, Reno, _please!”_

It took everything inside him to not cum with a loud scream so to ensure that he would stay _relatively_ quiet, he shoved his tongue into your mouth to keep his moans contained. 

Your arms wrap around his neck, moaning passionately along with him as you felt him cum deep inside of you. Your thighs trembled a bit each time he thrust back inside, his chest heaving from exhaustion against your back. 

His hot breath fanned across your face when he pulled away, the tips of his bangs tickling your cheeks and causing a smile to light up your visage. 

He gave you one in return and gingerly kissed the side of your temple 

A quiet gasp escaped the both of you when he pulled out and your legs wobbled as they finally gave out on you; seems they’d had enough of supporting your entire upper-body on the soles of your heels.

You tried catching yourself as you fell, but that turned out to be a colossal failure on your part. Already being so drunk and now bathing in an afterglow, you surely would have landed flat on your ass if Reno hadn’t stopped you by hooking his strong arms under your armpits. 

“Whoa there, cowgirl,” he said snarkily and the both of you snickered. 

You groaned in mild-embarrassment and smacked your lips together as you pointed down at your feet. “Forgot how stiff things get when you don’t move for a while,”

Carefully stretching out your legs, you winced and propped yourself up on one of the stall walls, massaging your ankles as you nonchalantly watched Reno pull up his pants and re-fasten his belt.

He gave himself a once over, adjusting his shirt and fixing his crumpled collar before giving you a wink and a killer smile. 

“I’ll let you clean yourself up,” he hummed and gave you a quick peck on the lips as he strode past you to exit the tiny stall.

“Ah, ah,” you chided and snapped your fingers at him. “Hand ‘em over,”

“What?”

“You know _what,”_

He sighed and reluctantly dug your panties out of his pocket, handing them to you. “You’re such a party pooper, yo,” he said and childishly stuck his tongue out at you. 

You gaped at him, feigning offense. “It almost sounds like you _want_ everyone to see what you did to me,”

He rested one of his hands beside your head and leaned forward to say, with a delicious smirk, “I mean, isn’t that what you wanted?”

You felt heat rise into your cheeks and lightly pushed him away as he started to cackle.

“You’re such a jerk,” you pouted, even though the ends of your lips curled with a smile.

He hummed softly to himself and nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, I am,” he replied and cupped the side of your face, rubbing this thumb across your cheekbone. “But, I know you still love me,”

You snickered and rolled your eyes as he continued to stare at you with that shit-eating grin. 

Your expression softened and you affectionately ran your fingers through his hair as you quietly replied, “You got me there,”

Reno clapped his hands together in triumph as he walked out with a hop in his step and you chuckled quietly to yourself when he started to whistle a jaunty tune; _someone_ was in a good mood.

After tidying up the best you could, you exited the stall and found him leaning against the bathroom counter, one leg slung over the other and a cocky smile on his lips.

You brushed some hair away from your face, suddenly feeling so bashful and he met you halfway, taking a gentle hold of your hands as you shared a sweet kiss. 

“Well, that was a lot of fun,” he mused and you laughed, a joyous sound he’d never tire of hearing. “Seems as though you’d been planning this for a while,”

You smiled cheekily and teasingly rubbed your nose against his. “No,” you hummed in response. “You’re just…” you kissed his lips, punctuating each word that followed with another one.

“So,”

“Hot. I couldn’t help myself,”

He laughed and lovingly ran his hands down your back as he pulled you close.

“Hmm… well, maybe we should make this a regular thing,” he said, in a suggestive tone that had you giggling again.

“I don’t know about that—”

“Reno? Hello? You in there?”

The two of you froze in your embrace, eyes locked on the door as someone knocked on it again, continually calling out… for Reno.

“Who is it?” you whispered and he brought his index finger up to his lips, silencing your stream of paranoid questions that threatened to erupt to the surface.

He told you to stay put and cautiously walked over to the door. He pulled it ajar and stuck his head outside while you stood on your tiptoes to get a better look.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Oh, hey _Rude!”_ he exclaimed and shoved the door open the rest of the way, leaning against it to keep it from closing. “Long time no see! I thought you ditched us after the missus and I mercilessly _roasted_ you earlier,”

“No,” Rude snapped. “I just went to get another drink and when I tried looking for you, you were nowhere to be found! So, you’ve been in _here_ this whole time, huh? All those shots finally catch up to you—?” his snide remark dies in his throat and his voice tapers off entirely when his eyes finally land on you.

He’s quiet, his mouth parting open slightly from… shock… horror… disappointment? You really couldn’t tell. All you knew is that he knew, so, you just gave him an awkward wave and greeted him with a meek,

“Hey, Rude,”

His attention went back to Reno and then he sighed, shaking his head in disbelief as he turned on his heel and started to walk out of the club.

“Wait, where are you going?” Reno cried out and threw his arms up in exasperation. “Rude—!” he scoffed and sauntered over to grab your hand, urging you forward.

“Come on, we gotta go after him,”

You couldn’t help but burst into another round of obnoxious laughter and it wasn’t long till Reno joined in. With a gentle squeeze, he led you out of the bathroom to begin your chase after his poor friend, who you could only hope would accept your offer of a future, much less _hands-on,_ outing.

**Author's Note:**

> my excuses for writing this is that i was: a) off work & b) horny.
> 
> LMAOO all jokes aside, writing this was the most fun i've had in awhile and it's definitely the nastiest thing ive put out for the world to see. but. i'd read practically every fic in this tag multiple times & wanted more so, unfortunately, i had to look to myself to make more content... and BOY i guess it was meant to be because hoooWEE!! did i DELIVER!!
> 
> (oh & my personal headcanon for no one busting in during all your fun was that reno chose the men's bathroom 😂)
> 
> i hope anyone out there needing some new reno/reader content enjoyed this :) i had a lot of fun. let me know what u think xoxo <3


End file.
